1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to eyeglasses wherein the eyeglasses are rotatable at the bridge portion, thereby allowing the lenses and the earpieces to be rotated thereby upon each other. The side pieces rotate to protect the lenses when the side pieces are in their folded state and the eyeglasses are rotated. A side piece which is attached at the temple turns together with one of the glasses with the result that both of the side pieces will be disposed over both of the glasses at both sides thereof.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,165--Nosaki shows a bridge having a shaft extending therethrough. Surrounding the shaft is a spring which provides a force between a connecting portion and a main body. The spring is held in a continuous compressed state so that it imposes a constant bias pulling the connecting portion towards the main portion.
In this design, the shaft is pinned to the connecting portion. This prevents rotation of the shaft with respect to the connecting portion, and withdrawal of the shaft from the connecting portion. The spring around the shaft fits against a flange at the head end of the shaft and against an annular wall within the bridge. There is no washer between the annular wall and the end of the spring.